


Dusting

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [23]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and if i dont you have the exclusive right to beat me the fuck up /hj, do with that what you will ig, hes referrenced in the fic, i promise ill post the sleepover fic tomorrow, i was overinspired y'know???, im sorry for not writing about what i said i was gonna write about, no beta we die like actor mark, oh god oh fuck another cringeass title jdshglkajh, speaking of actor mark, they are not dating kjsghalhlkg, theyre just homies THEYRE JUST HOMIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: JJ uses his useless ability on a mansion, a mansion apparently important to Dark. He is... surprised with what happens.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Jameson Jackson
Series: Ego Short Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Dusting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God oh fuck please don't kill me for not updating Skittish or publishing anything with Soft!Anti today jshgalkfjhs. My pair of braincells are overinspired, and instead of focussing on the works that I wanted to work on today, they latched onto the idea for this fic and I am upset with them. If only I could threaten them by laying off of the cheesy rice... Anyway, enjoy!

Jameson Jackson did not like his powers. They were basically useless. Turning a room back in time? Playing old timey classical music? What kind of situation would he be able to use those in?

He envied his brothers sometimes, as they all had abilities that they were able to effectively use and control. Henrik von Schneeplestein could heal people instantly, Jackieboy Man had super-strength _and_ speed, and Marvin the Magnificent had a whole extensive knowledge on magical potions and spells. They had powers that could do something productive. They could save someone if they were in danger! What could _Jameson_ do if somebody suddenly attacked the house? Lull the intruder to sleep with 1920’s showtunes?

“JJ? You good, man?”

Jameson blinked and was brought back to reality. He had been… what had he been doing? Chase Brody was in front of him, a stack of papers in his hands and an eyebrow raised on his face. Ah, that’s what they were doing! They had been sent over to the Ipliers by Schneeplestein to deliver paperwork. What it entailed, Jameson didn’t know and didn’t want to find out.

Jameson smiled and signed, _I’m OK. Just thinking!_

Chase hummed and said, “You want to tell me what you were thinking?”

Jameson racked his brain for something to sign. His train of thought led to the Septic’s pet cat as he told his brother, _Uh, just…. Just about PP._

Chase spluttered out “Her name’s _DD_ , asshat!” as JJ silently laughed. They reached their destination rather quickly, and Jameson took a deep breath to calm down as he knocked on the office door.

“You may enter.”

Jameson gently pushed open the door and squinted to adjust to the darkness. Who the heck does their work in the dark? The office was almost pitch black, save for the sunlight partially blocked by blue curtains in front of the window. Black shadows were cast along the navy walls and seemed to swirl around and around the room. Jameson looked to the right, toward a dark wood desk, and saw who they were looking for.

Darkiplier looked rather tired. He also looked rather annoyed, as he glared up at Jameson and Chase. Jameson didn’t know why, but he was always a bit scared of Dark. Chase, on the other hand…

“Hey Dark, Schneep wanted to give you some more papers, here you go!”

Chase walked into the room and past Jameson and set the papers down not-so-gently on Dark’s desk. Some on the top of the stack fell off and to the floor. Jameson had to fight the urge to smack Chase in the back of the head. For a father of technically five, he sure wasn’t very in-tune with other peoples’ emotions. He was almost acting as tactless as Jackie, which was saying something.

One of Dark’s eyelids twitched and he cracked his neck, seemingly suppressing _his_ urge to smack Chase in the back of the head. He didn’t look up from the paper he was currently writing on as he uttered. “ _Wonderful_. Is there anything else you two... need from me?”

Dark did not look like he wanted to provide whatever it is that they needed, and Jameson was thankful that Chase said, “Nope! See ya!” and walked out. Jameson had turned around and was about to leave the office, too, when he heard a small sigh. “...Actually, Jackson...”

Jameson raised an eyebrow at Chase, turning back around to face the man who had addressed him. Dark was looking up now from his paperwork, and there was something… unrecognizable in his black eyes. Jameson tilted his head, silently asking him what he wanted.

“Could you stay here for a few minutes? I have something that I… I would like to discuss with you.”

His infamous three-dimensional shadows appeared as he talked, and Jameson decided that staying would be in his best interests right now. Jameson smiled at Chase over his shoulder, making a motion to shoo him out of the room. Chase nodded and left, and Jameson closed the door.

Dark was still looking at Jameson. There was still something odd in the Dark’s expression. He almost looked… sad? Regretful? Jameson swore that the longer Dark stared at him, the more blue his eyes got.

_What’s wrong? Did something happen?_

Dark cleared his throat, and the strange look in his eyes disappeared. “Nothing is wrong. I’m simply… curious.”

Jameson furrowed his eyebrows. If Dark was curious about something, why didn’t he just ask Googleplier or Bingiplier? _About…?_

“About your abilities.”

Jameson huffed, annoyed. Had Dark read his mind or something? _They’re nothing special. I can play classical music from nowhere and make things look older. Why did you want to know?_

Dark didn’t reply for a long time, and he seemed to be trying to think of what to say as he looked back down at his paperwork. Jameson was beginning to feel weird about this. 

Dark looked back over at Jameson suddenly. “I wanted to show you something.”

OK, yeah, Jameson was definitely feeling weird about this. ... _Perhaps you could be a bit less ominous?_

Dark chuckled. “If it’s alright with you, of course, I want you to see my… old residence.”

Interesting. Jameson had no idea that Dark ‘used to live’ somewhere else before discovering he was an ego. He supposed he could take a look at Dark’s old house. It’s not like he had anything else to do today. _I would be delighted to have a look around, Dark._

Dark stood up, and Jameson took that as his cue to step closer to him. Dark snapped his fingers, and the two of them were surrounded in Dark’s smokey aura. ‘Shadow’ travel left Jameson a little dizzy, but nothing too nauseating to hinder Jameson’s eyesight.

Dark had taken him directly into the house, as opposed to teleporting to the front door. The large room they were standing in was a living room, at one point in time. The camel couches in the middle of the room had been covered halfway with some sort of clear plastic protectors, and Jameson could see through them that they were deteriorating a bit. The gold colored curtains were caked in dust, as was almost everything else in the room. Only the hardwood floor and a black grand piano, placed at the very back of the room, were clean.

Dark had that sad look again, and his shadows flared up as he stepped back from Jameson. Jameson grew concerned as he twitched a few times. _Dark?_

“I’m fine, Jackson. I promise.” Dark stopped twitching instantly, but his shadows stayed, and his aura whirled faster around him.

He looked around the room before telling Jameson, “I used to live here. **It was… an experience. One I may never recover from. But I made some pleasant memories for some of my time here.** ”

Dark’s voice… there was an echo to it. The echo was faint, very faint, but Jameson was ever the careful listener. It was feminine, melancholy, bitter.

_So why did you want to show me this place?_

Dark walked toward the piano and told Jameson, “I would like you to use your powers, Jackson.”

...Does Dark have short term memory loss? Jameson had just told him that his powers were basically useless! _Why?_

“Just… please.”

Dark’s aura had almost started to detach itself from him, and Jameson gave Dark another concerned look. But he ultimately decided to go ahead and use his worthless ability. He had heard stories about Dark’s aura getting out of control, and he didn’t want to become another victim.

Jameson took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let time push and pull at him for a bit, let it soak in the past, the present, the future. Jameson suddenly snapped his eyes open, having felt something close to nostalgia. 

The living room was brighter, the couches uncovered and the curtains free from their prison of dust. Somewhere, somehow, Jameson heard the distant sounds of 20’s jazz music. (He never really understood where that aspect of his abilities came from. Was he unknowingly turning on some sort of invisible radio?)

Dark had his eyes closed, and he was tapping his foot lighty to the music. He looked… at ease. Calm. But not the cruel calm that Jameson was used to seeing him as. And for the first time, Jameson was seeing Dark smile. His aura had slowed to almost a complete stop, but his 3D shadows were ever clearer.

Jameson wasn’t sure what to do now. He had done what Dark asked him to, so was he supposed to leave or something? He couldn’t teleport, so was he supposed to walk back home? Was this some sort of test?

Dark hummed and opened one eye to look at Jameson. “You may leave if you wish, Jackson. You have done me a great service, although you doubt yourself. But I think you wanted to ask me... something?”

Jameson _had_ wanted to ask Dark a few questions. He wanted to know where the echo in his voice came from, and why he said he seemed bittersweet about coming back here. Instead, he decided to ask a different question. He didn’t want to come off as rude.

_Do you mind telling me more about this place, Dark?_

Dark cracked his neck, and his aura started moving faster again. His blue shadow disappeared, and when he opened his other eye Jameson realized that they had changed colors. Dark’s eyes weren’t black or blue, but a bright red.

“ **The truth is I** **_really_ ** **hated living in this house.** ”

Jameson raised his eyebrows. Dark’s voice had changed completely. It was feminine, melancholy, bitter. The woman’s voice was no longer an echo.

Dark frowned and walked toward Jameson, crossing his arms. “ **Ugh, it’s more of a mansion than a house, and I hated it. I still hate it. I lived here with my… my ex-husband. He liked the high life. That should have been an obvious red flag.** ”

Jameson was baffled at Dark’s sudden change in behavior. ...Was Dark bipolar? Perhaps he had dissociative identity disorder?

Dark sighed and shook his head. He uncrossed his arms with a small smile and stuck out his hand. “ **This isn’t confusing for you at all. Sarcasm, by the way, that was sarcasm. I’m Celine. You’re Jameson Jackson, right? Wilford and Bim never shut up about you.** ”

Jameson nodded his head, and he started signing with one hand and shaking ‘Celine’s with the other. But he kept having to restart his sentence because Celine was right. This was very confusing.

Celine laughed. “ **You don’t have to say anything. Well, ‘say.’** ” She made air quotes and continued with, “ **Dark doesn’t like to talk about us. And I think this was an accident anyway, he seemed a bit ‘lax today.** ”

Jameson didn’t know what to ask first. He settled on, _‘Us’?_

“ **Yeah, ‘us’, my brother and I. Um, It’s a bit… much to explain, but basically my soul and my brother’s souls are trapped in ‘Dark’s,** “ she made air quotes again, “ **body with his soul.** ”

Jameson blinked and nodded slowly. He didn’t understand at all, actually, but he decided to not put Celine or himself through a probably hour-long explanation. 

_So, about this place… and your ‘experience’ here._

Celine’s smile slowly disappeared as she told Jameson, “ **I didn’t like this house. Marc picked it out, of course, I always let him make the big decisions. I was the trophy wife, I wasn’t meant to do anything important. Well, look how that turned out! The one time I decided to do something, decided to save myself and get out, I get blasted into the** **_fucking shadow realm!_ **”

Jameson took a step back and let Celine catch her breath. Dark’s aura had almost been let loose again. “ **I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Jameson. I just… I can’t even remember why I married that man in the first place. He was evil, this house is evil, but I did have some fun here. Only a handful of times was I ever truly happy in here. Most of them were with William, and in this room.** ”

Celine sighed and crossed her arms again, mumbling, “ **Marc was always a bit of a goldbrick in bed.** ”

Jameson burst into silent laughter. He was not expecting a phrase like that to ever come out of Dark’s mouth. Well, it wasn’t technically Dark who said that, but it was funny nonetheless.

Jameson calmed down and looked at Celine, who was smiling again. “ **So I only like for Dark to steer us over here to think about those times with Wil. He made me really happy, happier than Marc and this mansion ever did. Though I don’t know why Dark came over here today… maybe it was because of you.** ”

Celine gave Jameson a friendly peck on the cheek and said, “ **Thanks for that, by the way,** ” before Dark’s body gave a jolt and he was back in control.

He straightened his suit, deciding not to comment on what Celine just did. He cleared his throat, which Jameson just noticed was a nervous habit of his, and looked Jameson in the eyes. They were black again. “I… did not mean for that to happen. But Celine was right. William and— _Wilford_ and Bim were discussing something and I happened to overhear their… rather interesting conversation about you and your abilities. My visits here are often boring, but… I don’t know. You turned the room back in time and **it was like I was alive again.** ”

Celine’s voice echoed Dark’s toward the end of his speech, and Jameson smiled. _Happy to help you, Dark. You seemed like you needed a break anyway. You looked like you were about to kill Chase._

Dark sighed, and Jameson silently laughed again as he said, “I truly was. Brody would have become a… _stress ball_ if he had done anything other than leave.”

Dark looked around the room again. In the time between his regain of control and now, the room had returned to it’s previous state of abandonment. Dark tilted his head, thinking a bit before approaching one of the couches and pushing it toward the wall with ease. Jameson raised an eyebrow as Dark moved the other couch and opened the curtains, causing dust to fly everywhere and mix with his aura (which it didn’t appreciate, apparently, as it tried it’s hardest to slink away from Dark and his now dust-covered suit).

Dark stood in the center of the room and turned back to Jameson, his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat again and said something very quietly. Jameson tilted his head, too. _Dark, I didn’t hear you. Can you repeat what you said?_

“...Would you… care to dance?”

Jameson silently snickered. _No homo?_

Dark growled. “Fine. I can take you back home—”

But Jameson was already walking toward Dark. _Relax. It was a joke, Dark. We’re just friends, I know that._

Jameson took Dark’s hand and put a hand on his back. Dark grabbed Jameson’s waist awkwardly, but said, “Friends. Hm. I’d like that. I’m not sure I would want to... be _involved_ with you anyway. I might be mutilated by Wilford if he found out.”

Jameson rolled his eyes and Dark smirked, and they danced around the room to the tune of some ‘20s song playing from afar.

...Maybe Jameson’s powers weren’t that useless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and JJ are just BrosTM, I don't ever want to write anything romantic with them. And like Dark said, I think Wilford would probably kill someone if they hurt JJ.  
> Also you wouldn't believe the amount of times I misspelled "Jameson" sdajhgkhghl, I think I need to go to sleep.  
> Oh yeah!! Also also! 'Goldbrick' is an old slang term for someone who is able to do their share of work, but they don't. Hahahaha.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
